


A Sea of Galaxies

by female_overlord_3



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019), Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: 2, 2 IS AWESOME, Crossover, F/M, Future Fic, I am a weak bitch, I have a random urge to post something, I just want everyone to meet okay, M/M, Multi, No idea what to tag this, Obsession 1 meets obesession 2, Vacation, aka Mermaids and Aliens, and be happy, and just chill, and might have Liz/Max/Kyle, cause whats better than 1 poly ship?, fluff?, just a short and simple fic, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: Beings from Space meet the ones in the Sea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlxSteele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/gifts), [RedEmerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEmerald/gifts).

The road trip was Liz's idea because of course it would be. This time she wanted everyone to come with so certain people could see more than their everyday hot as hell desert. After some negotiating, mild guilt tripping, and consensual influence from Isobel; everyone cashed in some very much needed vacation days and set out.

Michael gives everyone a smug grin as he helps Alex walk up the short steps into his airstream. It's hooked up to Isobel's car where she, Max, Liz, Kyle, Maria, and Rosa are all arguing over seating arrangements.

Alex sets his crutches down near the bed and makes himself comfortable in Michael's arms. 

"I almost take back calling this tin can shitty." He says muffled into the side of Michael's neck. 

Alex is doing his best to just relax and enjoy the trip. It's been almost 2 years since Caulfield and Max nearly dying. Heavy thoughts from before start to settle before he brushes them away and sinks further into Michael's warm presence as he begins to doze off.

Michael smiles as his hold tightens around Alex, biting his lip to not laugh at the small furrow that smooths out once his boyfriend is finally asleep.

The yelling has died down and the sound of car doors closing signaling the others have finally stopped arguing before the car starts and the airstream is being pulling along the road. It only takes a few more minutes before the steady speed and slight rocking of the drive pulls him under.

They head Northwest to California, stop in Las Vegas, pass through Nevada to visit Reno, spend a few days driving through Oregon before finding themselves crossing over to Washington, stopping in a small town called Bristol Cove.

-

The sun feels warm against Maddie and Ben's wet skin as they float in 2 large rubber tubes linked to their boat. The prickle of pointed claws tickle their exposed feet causing both of them to laugh and giggle as their hands gently caress smooth scales that come by. Ryn glides around them from beneath enjoying the water and being near her loves. They're far enough that they can enjoy the openness on such a lovely day and provide Ryn with a much needed soak in the ocean.

They've settled into a peaceful life over the year. It took some time but eventually the military backed off, moving their focus onto some new big thing once their 'mermaid' obsession died down. The center remains with a skeleton staff but Ben, Maddie, and Ryn slowly grew to earn and gain a bit of trust for those that remain.

Now they can take time to enjoy days like this.

Ryn moves to rest her arms where the 2 tubes press together, closest to Ben and Maddie's joined hands, head tilted so her cheek is pressed against an arm while the other is raised so she can watch droplets catch the sunlight as they fall from it and splatter across the back of hands below before gently tracing them.

Ben waits till she's done to flip his and Maddie's hands up for Ryn to lay hers in the open space. "When do you want to head back? I'm starting to feel hungry." Maddie hums in agreement but neither move. Ryn hums as well not entirely sure if she wants land food or to catch something now. Ben tries to hide the small grin that fights to grow bigger when Ryn's brow furrows in indecision.

"Haven't had Thai in awhile." Maddie suggests turning her head to gaze at Ben's then moves closer to press her cheek against Ryn's and sighing at the coolness. "Ryn can try a fish soup or something new if she wants… unless you want a snack from here then you can try whatever Ben and I get to see if you like it."

That gets a nod from Ryn who's made up her mind, nuzzles against Maddies then Ben's cheek before slipping below to hunt.

Taking that as their queue, the two humans return to their boat and pack up, leaving a set of clothes for Ryn once she's done. 

Today's been a nice day.

They're at The Anchor a few days later when Ryn tilts her head and sniffs the air as the new tourists come closer to their table, frowning when she can't place it.

Ben sees it and taps her leg. "What is it?"

"Tourists. They smell… Weird." She sniffs again trying to work through what she's smelling. It's heat and dry sand but also electricity, pressure… what she thinks stardust must smell like. Some of these people are different, different like her. The idea of others is both exciting but her instincts remind her to be cautious.

"They are different. Like me but something else." 

She looks to Ben then Maddie as they both take quick glances at the group of eight people Ryn mentions. They cowboy hat is a dead give away that they're probably from Texas or somewhere hot unless it's just a style thing but then nearly all of them have cowboy boots. Maddie eyes the man in the red leather jacket and the woman with wild curls getting a certain feeling from them. Her attention moves to the man with insane cheekbones and the two dark haired woman next to him, the one with bright red lipstick wearing bored look while the other is talking quietly to a man with brown hair behind her. A blonde woman trials behind them looking as bored as the red lipstick chick. 

Curiosity wins against caution so Ryn stands as the tourists walk right before their table, making the man with curly hair and a big hat stop so he doesn't walk into her.

"Uh sorry."

Ryn simply stares at him with an intense look trying to see if she can figure out what type of other this man might be. She extends her hand in greeting.

"I'm Ryn. What type of hat is that?"

The man grins and tips it to her, the action making the person next to him let out a quiet laugh.

"Well miss Ryn, this is an authentic Cowboy hat from Roswell New Mexico. Not gonna lie it's much cooler up here in Bristol Cove and the waters real nice."

The new information helps Ryn formulate that the heat and dry sand smell is because Mexico is hot and the hat helps protect from the sun. She looks to Maddie and Ben who are giving her shocked looks so Ryn moves closer as her instincts demand she protect.

"Roswell. Never been. Why do you smell like space?"

The whole group takes a step back and the cowboy hat man and red jacket man grip each other's hands.

"Ryn!" Maddie reaches and pulls her down next to her. "You can't just ask them that." Her hushed tones says that the space question wasn't as subtle as Ryn thought it would be.

"I am not subtle. Sorry." She presses her face into Maddie's neck as an apology.

None of the group of people have moved, all of them tense and nearly holding their breath.

Ben taking pity, eases the tension by extends an olive branch. "So funny thing: you guys see a certain theme about our town? I know yours has one."

It works and the cowboy hat guy takes a breath then shrugs. "I'm Michael and we come in peace."

That gets a sigh from the man next to Michael but Ben can see the amusement in his eyes. "Why are you like this Guerin."

Michael just shrugs again grinning wide. "Not sure Darling but you like it." He takes a seat at the empty table next to them and pats his lap. "I think our vaca just got interesting Alex and I'm hungry so guess we're eating here."

Alex rolls his eyes but easily settles onto Michaels lap and loops his arms around broad shoulders. "If we must. I guess I should've checked if this place had anything good before we stopped by." He says in a very dry tone before looking at the rest of his group who's still standing. "Guys you can relax. You know I checked if something would've been bad. Alex." He extends an arm to Ben who takes and shakes it. "I'm Ben."

Ryn extends hers. "I am Ryn."

Alex grins at her. "Nice to meet you Ryn." He leaves it extended for Maddie who hesitates before accepting it.

"Maddie. I'll grab you guys some menus while you all sit." She presses a quick kiss to Ryns head after getting out of the booth and one to Ben's cheek as she passes him. Ryn takes the empty spot next to Ben and settles into his side. They all wait in silence until the lady with red lips speaks.

"So are we talking animated fairy-tale or Pirates of the Caribbean?"

-

It's decided that talks about certain topics should be done at a more secluded location but first the newcomers needed to eat.

Introductions are made by Alex when Maddie comes back with menus.

The man with cheekbones is Kyle. He is the brother of the woman with red lipstick, Rosa, while the woman who shares similar features is her sister Liz. The man she’s sat close to is Max and the bored blonde woman is his sister Isobel. The woman with a halo of curls is Maria.

Michael and Maria head to the bar to grab drinks, Maria easily chatting it up with the Bartender Ben says is named Xander.

Back at the tables Liz, Kyle, and Ben are discussing a recent medical journal while Maddie and Max talk about the newest policies being implemented for Law Enforcement.

Rosa and Ryn are talking about… Alex can't honestly say while he and Iz are sitting silently people watching.

Michael and Maria come back with Xander as they all carry their orders.

Alex watches as Xander sees Ryn flash her fangs at Rosa and lets out a resigned sigh. "If this involves anything like _ special _, then leave me out of it. I can barely handle the fishy stuff we normally deal with."

Maria laughs and gives him a consoling pat on the back. "You and me both buddy."

They let the visitors eat with random bits of conversation happening here and there before the dinner rush begins so Ben and Maddie suggest their apartment so they can all talk more freely.


	2. Myth vs Myth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're rushing to fast for Michael to see the mermaids face but then they break through to air and that's all Michael can care about. It takes him too long to realize they're not going back to the beach but to the more secluded forest parts with rocks.
> 
> He's going to fucking die by rocks because of a mermaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the uncivil meeting I couldn't get out of my head!
> 
> This is a different meeting so an alternative meeting :)

All Michael wanted to do was swim and enjoy the closest thing to a beach day he's ever gotten. Apparently he can't because some deep sea thing of myth decided he was good enough to eat. He'd be flattered but the only one who can get their mouths anywhere near Michael is Alex.

The things trying to drag him down but after a few seconds of mind numbing panic of drowning, Michael remembers he's his own kind of myth. Concentrating he uses his powers to push the literal  _ mermaid _ away a decent few yards away before sending as much panic into his link with Isobel as he fights to get back to the surface.

His mind is doing the math and he tries to ignore the fear that starts to grow when it's telling him he's not going to make it. Sadly his math didn't factor in the mermaid, yes  _ mermaid _ , grabbing a hold of him and…. Taking him to the surface?

They're rushing to fast for Michael to see the mermaids face but then they break through to air and that's all Michael can care about. It takes him too long to realize they're not going back to the beach but to the more secluded forest parts with rocks.

He's going to fucking die by rocks because of a mermaid.

Trying to find the will to fight back is hard since Michael's exhausted and is doing all he can to just stay awake.

A sharp hiss makes his eyes fly open, the sound so loud and up close helping keep him awake.

The arms around him grow tighter before the rough feeling of sand starts to scrape his feet, then legs, until Michael's being laid on his back where the waves crash below his neck.

Blurry eyed his head turns to see that they're at a small beach hidden by the rocks and dense forest further up.

The sound of cracking and pained noises drags his eyes to see the mermaid shifting, her hands clawing at the sand as they lose the claws, the fin on her back retreating below her skin, and her tail morphing to a pair of legs and feet. Michael watches in disbelief and a little sick but it turns into amazement when the mermaid gives herself a shake before standing and walking over to a log.

His eyes turn back to remaining part of the tail fin end still on the sand until a wave washes over it and it dissolved into sand.

So that's how they stay a secret.

Pale feet block his view of where the tail fin was and he looks up to the mermaid now dressed in shorts and a large sweater.

She reaches a hand down at him.

"I am Ryn."

"Michael." He croaks out.

Nodding she helps him up. "Michael." She looks away, her face worried. "I am sorry. I thought you food." Ryn hands him a jacket and hat. "You smell weird. Different. What are you?"

"An alien." He answers.

She frowns at him confused. "I do not know."

Putting the jacket on, Michael tries to find a way to explain with his brain trying to play catch up.

"You're from the sea right? Well I'm from space. Not from this planet?" He points up at the sky.

"Then how are you here?" She questions.

"My spaceship crash landed and I've been stuck ever since."

Seeing as she's gotten enough information she starts walking. "This way. Town."

Michael can't do anything but follow.

-

They walk for a good hour before Michael sees a cabin. A cabin with a car. Before Michael can use his powers to just turn it on and hightail it out of here, Ryn goes to the drivers side and starts it.

Michael gives her an unsure look before getting in.

"I am good driver." She says and actually does a decent job of driving them back to town.

Michael just sits and enjoys the trees rushing past, enjoying the green he doesn't see often. He doesn't realize he's fallen asleep when someone is tapping on his window. A man and a woman are glaring at him.

"Stay. I will talk."

Ryn gets out and the pair rush over to her, enclosing her in their arms with looks of relief. She kisses both people then walks over to Michael's door.

"Where is family?"

The rational part of his brain is starting to get back online. Alex is going to be very disappointed that he didn't listen about swimming so far out and Iz is going to get all paranoid and pissed he almost died.

"They were at the beach but I don't know where they are now. We're staying at a hotel near it?" He can start to feel the poking feeling in his head. "Actually I think they're looking for me so staying here for the next 5-10 minutes would be best."

"Inside then. Our place safe."

Casting a cautious glance at the pair outside the car, he follows Ryn inside, the man and woman following behind him.

Once inside he sticks closer to the Ryn because she’s the only one he knows.

She must sense his unease and gives his arm a comforting pat. “Maddie. Ben. This is Michael. He’s an Alien from space.”

“Howdy.” Is all he can say.

There’s a heavy silence until who he assume is Ben just sighs. “Honestly why not. I’m guessing you know what Ryn is.”

Michael can feel the fierceness they stare him down with so he simply nods.

“I was dumb and swam too far. Michael Guerin from Roswell New Mexico.” 

Maddie tugs Ryn over to them, nodding at Michael to follow them into the living room.

As they sit Michael feels Isobel poking more instantly at his mind.

“So umm would it be okay if my friends come here? My sister and boyfriend are really worried right now.” A knock can be heard as Michael finishes asking. “I should say annoyed and frustrated.

Ben goes to answer the door and lets them in, blinking when he sits back down next to Ryn. There’s a hiss and Ryn’s up and standing defensively between Isobel and her loves.

“Apologize.” She demands. “You do not touch their minds.”

Isobel just huffs at her but a disapproving frowns from Michael shows she crossed some line.

“Ok I’m sorry. I won’t do it again without reason.”

Ryn still glares at her but is pulled back down to fit back between Ben and Maddie who soothe her.

Alex ignores this and goes over to Michael to stand before him with his arms crossed and frowning.

“I’m sorry.”

Silence answers him.

“I should’ve listened and not been a reckless idiot.”

He pulls Alex in to wrap himself around his boyfriends middle, burying his face in the soft shirt.

“Geurin there was a reason I warned you. Your lucky it was Ryn and not another of her people.”

Alex runs a hand through Michael’s damp curls and cradles his head with the other.

“Hey I’m Alex Manes. Airman and alien wrangler for these guys. Thank you for not eating my dumb boyfriend. It’s nice to officially meet you all.”

Ryn’s sharp eyes narrow at him. “You are military?”

“Yes but so I can protect Michael and the others. I’m a hacker and codebreaker but it did take some digging to find out about you guys. I make it a habit to know what we can expect but I have my own special people.”

“Okay.”

Alex smiles at her before returning his focus to Michael.

“Iz leave them alone. They’ve had a bad experience with their head being messed with. These are people you need to ask for once.”

Isobel pouts but sits next to Michael and flicks his ear.

“Next time were leaving you to get eaten.”

“Noted.”


End file.
